


Tag-teamed

by Nathamuel



Category: Thief (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, F/M, M/M, Multi, Thief Kink Meme, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 16:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1435291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathamuel/pseuds/Nathamuel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bonds cut into Garrett's wrist, not enough to truly hurt him but enough to leave a mark that would remind him of this experience tomorrow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tag-teamed

The bonds cut into Garrett's wrist, not enough to truly hurt him but enough to leave a mark that would remind him of this experience tomorrow. He was forced to keep his arms outstretched in front of him, almost over his head. Tied as he was to the headboard, he was precariously balanced on his knees. 

Why was he doing this again? He thought, just as Erin yanked at his short hair, nails digging almost painfully into the skin of his scalp, drawing a hiss out of him, while Basso's meaty hands gripped his waist to steady him, helping him keep his balance. 

The room was brightly lit. There were no shadows to hide in. He was naked for all to see.

"Come on, Garrett." Erin panted with a sly grin on her face, drawing his attention to herself, like he could ever forget her, and pulled him down, biting at his lips roughly. Behind him, he could feel Basso shift, hard cock bumping against the back of his thighs. He gasped at the unfamiliar feeling, shivered when Basso's thumbs rubbed soothing circles into his skin. Slowly one of Basso's arms slid around the master thief's side and under his belly, making Garrett's muscles tense and jump while Erin caressed his mouth with her own, probably aiming to distract him.

"Garrett." she sighed and he didn't know what to reply, throat dry. Her short dark hair was a sharp contrast to the white sheets. The light of the lamps threw light shadows over her strong body as she moved sinuously against the sheet, rubbing their bodies together chest to groin. The tip of his cock slid into the crease of her thigh and made him grunt. Her legs were splayed on either side of him, cradling him, and her breasts pressed against his chest as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders to pull him into a deep kiss. 

His shoulders strained from keeping them outstretched. He didn't want to crush Erin under him, but there was not an inch of space between them and there was no escaping his bonds. They had tied him up too well.

Basso palm was warm on his stomach, steadily sliding down towards his groin, thumb dipping into his belly button and Garrett moaned into Erin's mouth, making her dig her fingers into his shoulder, when Basso wrapped his hand around his cock.   
Garrett jerked against the rope binding him and cursed.

"Easy." Basso murmured, sliding his palm along his shaft and drawing gasps out of Garrett. Erin chuckled into his ear, one of her hands roamed over his back. 

“Hurry, Basso.” Erin hissed and Basso leaned over Garrett’s back, pressing him down on top of the young woman.

“Impatient.” Garrett observed, nose almost touching Erin’s, and gasped when Basso squeezed his hand around his cock, twisting his fingers under the head. Slowly, Basso pushed at him, guiding Garrett's hips forward. Erin sighed when the thief’s cock pressed against her and she spread her legs farther apart, pushing up and then he was sliding into her wet folds, making her emit high-pitched gasps against Garrett's lips. 

Then something slick nudged at his ass, sliding wetly over his opening and applied pressure that made him tense. He pulled at the ropes, a snarl twisting his features at the feeling of Basso’s fingers on that intimate place. The room was too light and he wanted to hide.

“Relax, Garrett.” Basso soothed him with a hand on the small of his back, creeping upwards to keep him from rising as much as his bonds would allow. 

“Yeah, relax, Garrett.” Erin said and slid her hands over his stubbled cheeks to draw him down into a kiss. 

“It will feel good.” she whispered into the space between their lips and Basso grunted his agreement. 

“You can tell us to stop.” Basso reminded him and a pang went through Garrett. He didn’t want them to stop but he felt too open, dragged into the light.

Basso’s fingers slid again over his opening and Garrett took a deep breath and forced himself to relax, earning him a cheeky smile from Erin who deliberately clenched around him. He couldn’t help but rock forward into her, making her gasp. She was wet and tight around him. 

His arms shook and the muscles in his stomach jumped from the way he tried to hold himself up to not crush Erin under him. Basso’s finger pushed at his hole. 

“Would you relax already, damnit?” Basso grunted and slowly one of his fingers slid inside. 

“Just breathe. It’ll get better.” Erin whispered to him. “Move.” she urged and Garrett let out a breath as he thrusted gently into her, moving back onto Basso’s finger. It felt weird inside of him, like it wasn’t supposed to be there. Basso rocked into him and then he curled his finger curiously inside of him and Garrett made a muffled noise, clamping his teeth together to hold it in. 

“Feels good, doesn’t it?” Erin murmured and laughed at the expression on his face, at his wide eyes. After a while Basso’s finger moved easier inside of him. Sweat covered Garrett in a thin sheen. His knees slid on the sheets and every motion of Basso’s finger made him move into Erin and back into the man behind him. Erin moaned softly. Maybe she kept deliberately quiet.

Garrett hissed when another finger nudged at his hole beside the first. It hurt when Basso pushed them in. The big palm on his back rubbed soothing circles into his skin and Erin pulled at his hair, sucked at his neck and made him arch his head back, offering his throat to her. He swallowed and closed his eyes so he wouldn’t have to look at the naked ceiling. His fingers flexed against the headboard, nails digging into the wood, holding on.

“You still alright, Garrett? You fell a little too quiet there.” Basso murmured behind him and then the palm on his back disappeared and rubbed over his scalp instead, covering Erin’s hand on his head. His fingers twisted inside of him and Garrett shuddered. 

“Yeah.” he breathed. “I’m fine.” His mouth fell open as he panted. 

Then he felt like he had lost time with his cock surrounded by Erin’s heat and her teeth on his throat, with Basso’s warm weight on his back and his fingers moving in his ass. He was moving steadily back into the pressure and forward into the body under him, but then the pressure was gone and he was left empty and clenching around nothing. He gave a protesting moan and heard Erin chuckle.

“Just a moment.” Basso said. There was the sound of slick skin on slick skin and if it weren’t for Erin’s hand in his hair that held him still he would have craned his head around to watch what his friend was doing. Garrett shuddered. Basso was preparing himself to fuck him. 

The thief moaned when Basso's cock finally pressed at his hole and he yanked at his bonds, again, wanting to push back. He swallowed. He felt out of control, lost. He wanted to touch them, turn around and do something, instead of just kneeling there and taking it. 

"Can you feel him?" Erin whispered to him and tugged at a strand of his short-cropped hair with her other hand. It was only the logistics of all three of them in one bed that had compelled her to be on her back, but it made her no less in charge. Her eyes were bright, alive, just like he liked to see her, despite their quarrels. 

Her nails dragged over his shoulders, making him moan, but he refused to answer and give her the satisfaction. He couldn’t hold in the cry when Basso slowly pushed in, a steady thickness spreading him wide. Garrett’s breath hitched and he sobbed. They shushed him, both of them patting him and calming him, hands sliding over him. Erin let go of his hair and Garrett curled forward as much as his bound hands would allow, panting and trying to catch his breath. 

"Relax. Feels good, doesn't it?" Erin whispered to him and he groaned in despair. "Shut-up, Erin."

"Does he feel big inside of you?" Erin chuckled and tugged at his hair again.

"Shut-up." he gasped, squeezing his eyes shut. He couldn’t stop his body from trembling. 

"Erin, stop teasing him." Basso chided. His hands held Garrett still, an anchor, letting him adjust when he was bottomed-out. Garrett would never tell Erin just how right she was. 

"Relax, you're safe." Erin whispered into his ear, voice gentling and she pulled his head beside her own. He breathed in her scent. 

Erin's legs cradled him between them and she carded her hands gently through his hair. Basso's broad palm rubbed over his lower back, a warm weight against the back of his thighs that he could feel trembling from restraint.

"Basso." Garrett groaned and felt his hand twitch against his back. He flexed around him, drawing a pleasured noise out of him. Erin was hot and tight and wet around his own cock and experimentally he rocked forward, drawing a noise out of her. He grinded into her and she hitched one of her legs higher up his waist while Basso held carefully still.

"Move, Basso." Garrett rasped. 

"Say please." Erin teased, scratching the nails of one hand along his shoulder blades.

"No." he grunted and gasped, eyes flying open when Erin slapped one side of his ass and Basso the other. His skin stung where their palms had hit him. 

"Say it, Garrett." Erin hissed; eyes fiery so close to his own. He wanted to move, but Basso’s grip was like a vice, keeping him in place. Garrett took a steadying breath.

"Please." he whispered so low he wasn’t sure they had heard him, but Erin reached down and Garrett felt her hands at the sides of his ass, pulling his cheeks apart. His ears burned. Basso could see everything of him. He wished the shadows would swallow him.

Garrett pulled at his bonds. Then the next moment he held onto the headboard so hard he thought he would put dents into the wood, moaning when Basso pulled back, sliding his cock free of his ass. He pulled him backwards as well. Then he pushed forward again, making Garrett move into Erin and drawing a moan out of her as well.

"Harder, Basso." Erin urged and Basso complied, pulling out and pushing in until he was pounding into Garrett's hole, making Garrett thrust into Erin in turn. Garrett couldn’t catch his breath, almost bouncing between the two points of contact. He heard Erin’s muffled moans and Basso’s groans and his orgasm was building too fast inside of him. 

On his choked warning Basso pulled him back until he slid free of Erin and she made a disappointed noise. A second later Basso’s hand was back around his cock and he was coming, spilling his seed over Erin’s belly with a cry that sounded too loud in the room. 

Garrett's legs shook as did his arms as he tried his best not to collapse. Basso’s arm around his middle was the only thing that held him up. Erin kissed him quickly, a peck on his lips that was there and gone again before she scrambled out from under him and knelt beside him, knees apart. 

If Garrett would have had the use of his hands he would have touched her. Instead he was pushed so his chest rested on the bed, watching with half-lidded eyes as Basso reached underneath Erin and touched her, making her cry out in pleasure. Behind him Basso started to move again, thrusting into Garrett while he pleasured Erin. He’d never known that his friend could do two things at once. 

A sharp thrust made him push up to his elbows, transfixed by the image of Erin coming, the way she clutched at Basso’s forearm to keep him in place as she rode his fingers. Her eyes squeezed shut and her mouth open on a choked gasp, like she couldn’t get enough air into her lungs to cry out. 

Behind him, Basso held still, only the occasional twitch of his hips betraying his tension and Garrett pushed back with his ass still raised and then Basso pulled his arm back and Erin crept forward until her side touched Garrett’s. He could see her thighs tremble, her chest falling rapidly. 

Basso started to move into him again, grunting when Garrett tightened weakly around him. Garrett felt Erin’s hands on his ass again, spreading him open to watch Basso’s cock slide in and out of him. He was rocked forward into the bed, head hanging between his shoulders and forehead pressed against the sheets. The noises that Basso made began to deepen, his fingers held onto Garrett’s waist and then wetness filled him on a particularly deep groan.

Basso pulled out. 

Garrett could almost feel Erin’s stare as she looked curiously at his ass, at his empty hole. He twisted against his bonds when she pushed a finger inside where he was leaking Basso's come.

"You're so wet and loose." she said wonderingly, pushing deeper and Garrett whined. 

"Don't." he gasped out, feeling too vulnerable and open and weak, he couldn't bear it.

"It's alright, Garrett." Erin said gently and they guided him to lie on his side. Distantly he felt Basso cut his bonds and grab his arms, rubbing warmth back into his limbs. 

Erin sidled up to his front, throwing an arm around his waist and Basso was a warm weight at his back.


End file.
